Stevonnie the love story
by Chaos C
Summary: After a day of being sneaky with Amethyst, Steven and Connie decide to take their relationship to the next level. But since the two save the world, they think the Crystal Gems won't allow them to be together. So Steven and Connie try their best to be a secret couple. Want to know how they can do it? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody it is I. And I welcome you to this Cartoon Network shipping fanfic. I know a lot of you guys like Ronnie Anne and Lincoln as a couple, but I want to get to a fanfic about the most shipped couple in modern cartoon network. Steven and Connie. Let's go. I don't own Steven universe.**

After another day of training, Steven and Connie just came out of Amethyst's room from a bunch of sneak attacks. They were sweating so bad that they together could fill the entire planet with sweat. It took a minute, but the kids were finally about to talk to one another.

"Do you, think we, lost her?" Steven asked breathing heavily. "Maybe. Let's look around." The two kids looked EVERYWHERE. And with no sight of Amethyst, Steven and Connie went up to Steven's bed and took a break.

"Wow. That was fun." Connie said out of breath. "Yeah. Hey Connie, could ask you something?" "Sure, you ask me anything." "Well… hold on come with me." Steven not wanting the other gems to hear, takes Connie outside, forms a bubble, and leads her to the bottom of the ocean.

"What's the big question?" Connie had a feeling on what the question was, but wanted to be sure. "Ok." Steven took a deep breath. "I want you to be my girlfriend. We've been friends for three years now and I want to take our relationship to the next level. What do you say? Will you be my girlfriend?" Connie was in tears.

 **Well guys what do you think she will say? Find out in the next chapter of Stevonnie (the love story).**

 **J.K. I wouldn't do you guys like that.**

"Oh Steven. I thought you'd never ask. Of course I'll be your girlfriend." Steven gave his girlfriend a surprise kiss. "Oh Steven. I never thought this day would come." The new couple was laughing very hard.

"How could you lose the kids?!" "Hey we were just playing a game. Besides I trained them didn't I? I taught them to be stealthy and always be prepared." "Well done Amethyst. But this little lesson taught you to be more careful. Right?" "Yes Garnet." What the crystal gems saw next, caught them off guard.

"Stevonnie!" Garnet was surprised to see her again. "What are you doing here?" Steven and Connie, realizing they were Stevonnie had this to say. "Wow! We didn't even know we fused. We were trying to hide from Amethyst." Garnet and Pearl turned to Amethyst who could only smile on guilt.

"Well I'm going to take my sword and try something outside." "Alright Stevonnie we'll be checking things out in the kindergarten. See if we can track Peridot. See you in a bit Stevonnie." "Bye guys. Don't hide from me again." "Practice being one." "Ok we will." And then the warp pad glowed leaving Stevonnie the only one in the house. She suddenly separated.

"What should we do Connie?" "Let's go see that new movie Dog copter Animal War." Steven was excited because he heard that The Liger was in the movie. "Yeah ok. Let's go."

 **Ok this is the real ending. First of all this story takes place before Peridot was a good guy. Tell me what you guys think. I will release fanfics between stories. So be prepared with different story update. Also what do you think about the Captain America:Civil War reference ? Take care.**


	2. Drama

**Hey guys it's me again. I'm going to continue with the Seven and Connie fanfic. Let's get started. I don't own Steven universe.**

"That was AWESOME! What did you think Connie?" "That was way past cool. The music was great. The action scenes were amazing." "And don't forget the final fight in the movie. Oh man that was good. My favorite Dog Copter movie." "Ok Steven lets go back to the beach. The gems could be back any minute." Connie and Steven ran as fast as they could. As soon as they couple walked through the screen door, the warp pad glowed and the gems arrived.

"Wow you two must of had lots of practice." Pearl said. "Yep we totally did." Steven started sweating suspiciously. Garnet and Connie noticed. "Steven you should get some water. You're sweating a lot." Garnet said. "Thanks Garnet." Steven walked over to his refrigerator and grabbed an ice cold water.

"So do you guys have any leads on Peridot?" Connie asked. "No I keep telling Pearl that we need new a plan instead of 'Let's go here and see if Peridot is here.' If we keep doing that, then Peridot will know that we don't know where she is and try to manipulate us and lead us into a trap." Amethyst said. "What choice do we have? It's not the most reliable way, but it's the only way. Besides, I don't hear you coming up with a plan." Pearl and Amethyst went into one of their usual arguments.

"So Connie, what did you and Steven do in your training today?" Garnet said trying to ignore the confrontation happening behind her. Connie tried to think of a good answer. "We've ummm…been trying to make the ocean move with powerful sword swings like on amines we've seen." Connie thought _'Come on. Did you really think she would believe that.' ' Seriously Connie you're a smart girl, and_ _ **That's**_ _the best you could come up with.'_ Garnet thought. "Good. It's nice to know that the two of you have such power at a young age." Connie was surprised. Garnet knew what Connie was hiding.

"You know what, fine. We'll go with Ms. ' I don't know what I'm doing'. Let's blindly look for Peridot." Amethyst said in a angry tone. Garnet finally payed attention to the issue that was going on for the past two minutes. "Ok you two. Let's go to Pearl's room and have a relaxing time to the three of us. How's that sound?" Garnet asked. "NO!" both gems yelled. "I'm not having this bratty, immature, packrat in my room." "Yeah, well… I don't want to be in the same room as little Ms. Perfect, motherly, Rose obsessed gem." Pearl took that last insult personally. And so did Steven. Connie saw Steven's face.

"That's right Pearl. You're always obsessing over Rose. Remember when Steven brung Lion home. You said Rose told you everything. She would have told you if she had a lion." Pearl started to tear up. "Or how about that time when you called Steven Rose because he protected Connie when she started training under you?" Pearl ran into her room crying. "Amethyst. That was uncalled for." "So what Garnet. She knows I'm right. And you do too." "That's not what I was talking about." Garnet pointed to Steven on the verge of crying. "Steven…I'm.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Steven not wanting to hear more, ran outside. "Steven come back." Connie called. And ran a after him. Amethyst just stood there. Feeling guilty for what she said.

"Don't you see my diamond. This Steven and his race have a fatal flaw. Their emotions. When an emotion called sadness takes over and go through a process called depression. What do you think my diamond?" Peridot was excited about her research and wanted to impress Yellow Diamond. "Good work Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG. Make sure you keep updating your reports to me. And stay well hidden." "Yes ma'am Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG out." As she hung up the communicator, Peridot started laughing. "Those Crystal clods have no idea where I am." Peridot started laughing again.

 **Well that'll wrap up chapter two of Stevonnie the love story. I know this chapter didn't have love in it but I plan to have the next one to. Though I'm not sure when that's going to be up considering people want me to do Ronnie Anne x Lincoln stories. Do you guys want me to continue with this story? Or to stay away from this story and just do Ronnie Anne x Lincoln? Leave a review and take care.**


End file.
